Cueste lo que cueste
by anikar
Summary: No importa como, ni a que precio. El tendría a esa enana, quiera ella o no. Ichigo estaba obsesionado con la pequeña mecerá de ese lugar. ¿lograra su cometido? ¿si es así, luego querrá dejarla ir? PÉSIMA EN EL SUMARY. Amo el ichiruki. Delén una oportunidad.


holaaa! este es mi nuevo fic, es un ichiruki, amo esta pareja.

Primero que nada los personajes no son míos, pero si la historia, que viene de la retorcida cabeza de mi amiga y de la mía.

Advertencia: lemon, lenguaje obsceno, un poco de violencia, etc, etc.

No recomendado para mentes inocentes o débiles, ya esta la advertencia, así que luego no se quejen con insultos y esto que aquello. De igual manera se aceptan todos los comentarios buenos o malos.

Ahora si espero que les guste... y a leer.

.

.

.

.

.

Odiaba la música fuerte, pero no quedaba de otra necesitaba a una zorra.

Hace una semana que no tenía sexo y lo necesitaba con locura. El prostíbulo al que siempre asistía, estaba más lleno de lo normal, cada tipo necesitado estaba con una mujer en sus piernas.

-Bienvenido de nuevo señor Kurosaki, ¿viene a lo de siempre?

-¿A que mas vendría?

-Tiene tanta razón- me dijo la zorra de Matsumoto - Bien llamare a Yoruichi…

-No, estoy cansado de esa. Deja que mire un poco y luego te aviso.

-Como usted quiera –Dijo mientras se alejaba.

El lugar era muy amplio, por todos lados habían mujeres semis desnudas, haciendo su trabajo… dar placer a los hombres, que como yo se cansaban de su trabajo o de la misma mujer. En mi caso solo del trabajo, soy uno de los mayores solteros millonarios, de tan solo veintiocho años, que solo me dedico a hacer mi trabajo y progresar en la vida. Las mujeres, como dicen mis colegas, van y vienen ¿Por qué conformarse con una? Incluso Ishida engañaba a su esposa Inue, pero aun así se moría sin ella.

Mi trabajo era variado, dueño de los mejores hoteles del mundo, de las mejores aerolíneas y por herencia familiar dueño de las empresas , que se encargaba de productos primarios muy solicitados.

Casi todo el mundo me respeta por mi posición, y les conviene, con Ichigo Kurosaki nadie se mete. Obtengo todo lo que deseo, a cualquier precio.

Miro y miro pero no encuentro a nadie que me guste, todas son las mismas, todas me recuerdan a ella.

Resignado empiezo a levantarme para irme a otro lugar… cuando la veo.

De baja estatura, cabello negro que le cae delicadamente hasta sus hombros, ojos ¿azules, violetas? No puedo definirlos, pero me encantan. Ella esta vestida más recatada que las demás, con una pollera que le llega hasta sus rodillas, una camisa blanca suelta, y unas pequeñas sandalias sin tacón.

Vuelvo a sentarme, mientras la observo, parece una niña, no le doy más que dieciséis años. Lo único que hace es sonreír inocentemente mientras limpia mesas. Habla un rato con una que otra mujer y luego vuelve a limpiar mesas.

Esa pequeña enana, me la puso dura con sus pequeños movimientos. Y de repente estoy fantaseando con ella, me imagino como seria estar invadiendo ese pequeño cuerpo, de seguro que con mis salvajes penetraciones la rompo.

-Y bien ¿alguien llamo su atención? – Pregunta Matsumoto.

-Sí, alguien llamo mucho mi atención.

-Que bueno, la casa siempre tiene lo que todos quieren ¿Cuál es la de su agrado?

-La que limpia las mesas, aun con esa ropa se ve sexi, un poco pequeña ¿Cuántos años tiene? –Pregunte muy interesado por ella.

-Tiene diecisiete, se llama Rukia.

-Rukia… ¿Cuánto por ella?

-Mmmm… no está a la venta. Rukia solo es mecerá, ella no es una dama de compañía. Pero hay otras señoritas que podrían estar a su disposición –Esas putas palabras me enfurecieron.

-La quiero a ella –Matsumoto, se dio cuenta de mi mirada maliciosa, y yo no apartaba mis ojos de Rukia.

-Lo siento ella…

-Te doy el doble.

-Sr, Kurosaki, no está a la venta.

-Te doy todo el puto dinero que quieras, pero la quiero a ella –Estaba más que cabreado y claro que Matsumoto se dio cuenta de eso, no solo ella, varios clientes miraban a nuestra dirección.

-Sr. Kurosaki le pediré con todo el agrado que elija a otra, y esta corre por cuenta de la casa.

-No quiero a otra.

-Entonces deberá de retirarse –Me miro con ojos desafiantes, a toda costa protegía a esa niña.

-Tomare unas cuantas copas y me ire.

-Bien, quiero que sepa que si ella hubiera elegido este… trabajo y hubiera sido mayor de 21 años, ahora mismo estaría con usted. Pero no es así, es una niña trabaja por necesidad, y ser mecerá es digno, por lo que pediré que la respete, es mi protegida, hija de una gran amiga y se la RESPETA –Con esas últimas palabras se marcho, si bien entendía, yo aun la quería y juro que por mi maldito nombre que la tendría.

Pedí una copa doble de whisky, dándole un fajo de billete al chico que serbia las bebidas para que me mandara a esa pequeña bruja que me tenía a mil a que me atendiera.

Sentado, esperando, la vi llegar con la copa. Tenía razón es tan solo una niña.

-Buenas noches señor, aquí le traje su bebida –Dijo con una voz sensual, de la cual estoy seguro que ella no sabía que tenía.

-Gracias mmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Rukia…

-Lindo nombre, me llamo Ichigo.

-Bien con su permiso –Dijo, y me molesto.

-No te vayas –Se la veía un poco incomoda.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más?

-A ti en mi cama gritando mi nombre… ¿puedes darme eso? –Su mirada era indescifrable, pero su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

-Emmm… yo, yo no trabajo de… eso.

-Si ya me lo dijeron, bien Rukia me gustaría conocerte, fuera de este lugar.

-Pues a mí no me gustaría –Me lo dijo con un tono más levado, y luego se marcho.

Yo no me quedaría con las ganas.

.

.

.

Alguno comentarios... Perdón por los horrores ortográfico y la narración fue algo rápido así que bueno, denos sus opiniones y en que debería de mejorar.

por fis avisen si debo (o debemos, mi amiga es muy tacaña no quiere que me adueñe del fic ajaja) de continuarla.

Nos leemos.


End file.
